1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, an ultrasound image capturing method, and a computer-readable recording medium which stores a computer program for executing the ultrasound image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal, generated by a transducer of a probe, onto an object and receive information of an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an object. In particular, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used for the medical imaging, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have stabilities higher than those of diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display an image in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.